


Jam

by whatsun



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Jam, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsun/pseuds/whatsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up alone one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam

John’s eye blinked open, adjusting slowly to the grey light filtering through haphazardly drawn curtains. The duvet was twisted around his legs, leaving him immobile for the time being. Sighing, he rolled onto his side, automatically reaching out for warmth that was not there. He groaned, heaving himself up to look at the room around him. 

His pajamas lay folded on the foot of the bed, clean, and unworn. Grinning, John stretched out, enjoying the feeling of Sherlock’s expensive sheets on his bare skin. They smelled good too; a mixture of John and Sherlock and sex that was intoxicating and beautiful, reminding John of shy kisses and warm hugs. 

A sliver of light moving across the room alerted John to the door opening, and he looked over to see his boyfriend looking through the doorway, smiling softly. He was still in his pajamas, hair a messy halo around his head, the light behind him making him look for all the world like some heaven sent angel. John hummed softly, lips curving upwards as he watched the detective step fully into the room. 

Sherlock moved over to the edge of the bed in two, long strides, keeling on the side of the mattress and leaning over to press a soft kiss to John’s lips. A hand ran through his hair, pulling him closer. 

Sherlock pulled back. “I made breakfast,” he whispered softly, almost as if he was expecting a reprimand, or laughter.

He got neither.

John grinned and pulled him back down for another kiss, waiting until Sherlock was breathless against his lips before pulling back. “Thanks love.”

With that, John climbed out of bed, sliding over Sherlock in the process. He reached up, stretching out his back and shoulder, which had a tendency to stiffen during the night. He didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath behind him, either. Glancing over his shoulder, John saw Sherlock’s wide eyes, pale in the daylight, travelling up and over his body, caressing him with his gaze. Smirking, he pulled on his pajamas, watching as Sherlock tried to recompose himself.

"C’mon then." John offered Sherlock a hand, which he took, and they both padded to the kitchen, bare feet quiet on the cold tiles.

On the table, Sherlock had laid out tea, a simple fruit salad and toast, complete with a wide assortment of jams. John grinned; he knew him well. 

Sliding into his seat, John attacked the spread, wolfing down fruit and tea with ease, and saving the favourite part until last. The toast itself was dull, but the jam made it fascinating, gave it a kick of flavour that stayed in the mouth. 

John happily cut his toast into four, spreading a different jam on each segment. Strawberry, top right; raspberry, bottom right; blackcurrant, top left; and finally, apricot. Although each piece was easily small enough to fit in his mouth in one go, he took several bites over each one, savouring the taste.

Only once the table was almost clear did John stop eating, raising his eyebrows at Sherlock, who grinned in return, around a mouthful. Swallowing, he rose, moving around the table to stand in front of John.

"Good morning," he kissed the top of John’s head.

John hummed in return, basking in Sherlock’s attention.

Feeling a hand under his chin, he looked up into a pair of pale blue eyes. A kiss on the corner of his mouth made him frown; he was about to protest when Sherlock pulled back with an a smirk.

"Strawberry."

John laughed, and tugged him back down to press their lips together once more. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short, but I sorta just sat down and wrote it for a friend on tumblr.


End file.
